With more than 15 billion documents on the World Wide Web (the Web) today, it has become very difficult for users to find desired information or to discover relevant information. Typically, a user engages a keyword (Boolean) based search engine to enter terms that s/he thinks relates to the topic of interest. Unfortunately, there could be hundreds of thousands of documents with similar keywords requiring readers to sort out what is relevant. Moreover, once a user has followed links (e.g., hyperlinks, hypertext, indicators, etc.) to more than a few web pages, it is highly likely that the user has navigated to a point that makes it difficult to retrace steps.
Thus, although the volume of documents on the Web potentially makes a lot more information available to the average person, it takes a fair bit of time to actually find documents that are useful.